Tomorrow
by Chiwazii2134
Summary: Natsu is care-free and doesn't really pay attention to those around him. One day while he was taking a nap, a strange boy appears in his dream and asks him to save a girl who committed suicide on that day. The boy told Natsu that he only has three chances to save her. Being taken out of his comfort zone, Natsu is now on a mission to save that girl, Lucy Heartfilia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my new story. Just like my other story this started off as a day dream and I just really wanted to write it out.**

 **Don't worry I will still be updating "Rescue Me" but my readers know my update patterns are horrible but I hope you guys enjoy this story. This story is solely Natsu point of view.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

 **Friday, July 1, 2017**

I wonder why I have to get up and get ready for school on these dreadful week days. It such a pain and I could care less about people there and what ever school has to offer. I mean, I barely listen to my teachers and I do have a few "friends" even though they are more like acquaintances. This uniform is pretty neat though, when I unbutton it a little and untuck it. Just adjusting it like that is against school rules though which is another reason why I dread waking up for this school. It's too strict and it pisses me off, I just want to chill and lay back but no I have to study hard and get good grades. It's not hard though, I am really smart despite being so laid back and not caring. I look at the clock and see the time "I'm going to be late again. " I mumble to myself.

I run to school despite being late already but, running is an amazing exercise so might as well make going to school a benefit for myself. I make it in the building and start casually walking to class. I open the door to see my fellow classmates looking up at me for a second then shoving their faces back in the textbooks. "Natsu, take your seat. " the teacher orders me with a sigh. I don't blame him for giving up on me but it took longer than I expected. I take my seat and take out my textbook. I open it up then I read the first two sentences and next thing I know my mind starts to wonder off and I'm daydreaming about me eating food. Which only reminded me that I didn't eat breakfast and that there wasn't any breakfast cooked in the first place. Hmm, that's weird. Usually mom makes breakfast for me... She probably got called in early at last minute again. I feel bad for her, I wish they would stop burdening her. Just aggravates my soul.

I hear the bell ring and it honestly scared me really bad that I actually jumped up from my seat. Thank goodness no one really paid attention to me. I walk out of class heading for the roof when I accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry." A female voice apologizes which makes me look down to see whom it belong to. I see a blonde girl scrambling around to pick up the papers that fell. I lean down to help her out, I do feel bad. "It's okay, I'm sorry as well." She gets up with the papers she picked up and then I hand her the ones I picked up. She smiles and thanks me. "By the way my name is Natsu. May I know your name?" She extends her hand for me to shake "My name is Lucy, pleasure meeting you." I shake her hand then I look at the nice watch she is wearing "I like your watch, where did you get it from?" I seriously want to know. That watch would look great on me. Maybe, me and this girl can be watch buddy's. "Thank you, I got it from Walmart." She giggles. Man, she seems like such a sweetheart. "Thank you for letting me know." The warning bell for us to get to our next class rang, we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

I love coming to the roof, it's surprisingly clean and always deserted. I love just laying down and looking at the sky. I honestly admit that I'm envious of the clouds, they are always free and could go wherever just floating and chilling. They are my masters just like the mole are masters for earth bending, the dragon is for fire bending, and the flying bison is for air bending. The clouds are my masters for chilling. My eyes starts getting heavy so I took a nap on the roof.

 _Why is it so dark? Can't I have a beautiful dream about having fire powers or something? That would be cool, I would be super strong in the best guild ever. What would be that Guilds name? Hmm... Fairy Tail. Man, I just notice that I'm pretty weird. I have no idea on how I even came up with that but I like it nonetheless. But seriously why is it dark in my mind? Shouldn't I be able to control what I see in my own dream? "Hello!" I yell but no answer and no echo. Suddenly smoke comes from the ground lightly. It looks like a misty fog on the ground. "Natsu." Whoever said that... scared. me. so. bad. "Eek!" I shriek. Where is that dang voice coming from? I look around frantically but to no avail._

 _I decide to walk forward. I mean I can't really figure anything out by standing in one place looking around in the dark. I outstretch my arms before me just in case there is something in front of me that I can't see. "Seriously is someone even here?" Wait, why am I doing this. This is my dream, I can just wake up... But I can't. Oh my gosh, what if I'm in some comma and I didn't even notice!? Mom, I love you so much even though you can't hear me but I just want to let you know I appreciate everything you do. I start crying hysterically. OH GREAT ONE, ALLOW ME TO WAKE UP!_

I shot up awake. The first thing I did is look up and repeatedly thank the higher up. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I wipe the tears off my face and get up. I walk over to the railing and look over to see a bunch of students walking out the school building. Looks like school is over, time to go do some workout in the park. I jog out of school and looking at the students around me. I honestly can't see why they try so hard, some of them still have their heads stuck in books. "Natsu Dragneel! Come here this instance!" The principal roars grabbing the attention of others around me. I walk to him "Yes sir?" I know that he is just going to lecture me on skipping class.

He did just that. "Natsu how many times do I have to tell you to stop skipping class. Where do you go anyways!? You need to start attending..." I mute him and let my mind wonder off. I wonder if mom is home. I would love to help her cook dinner. Hmm... Do we have grocery's? I'll go check real quick then go out shopping if we don't have anything. The principal sighs "I wonder why I still try with you." He turns around and enters in the school while I turn around and run off to my house. It's crazy how I can make them give up on me. Oh well.

I finally arrive in the house and look around the kitchen. It seems like we do have grocery's and mom isn't here yet. Perfect. Now let's get cooking. I take out some meat from the freezer and put it in the microwave to defrost then I take out the rice pouring it into a big pot. I then turn the oven on so it can start pre-heating. After that I grab a smaller pot and pour the beans in there. I grab the big pot of rice and start rinsing it with water then I just let it fill with the water. I turn on the stove for the beans and rice. I'm honestly not the best cook in the world but I just felt like doing something nice for my mom. It feels out of character. I giggle out loud while taking the defrost meat from the microwave then I put it on a pan then start to season it with adobo and sazon. I just notice that I'm cooking an everyday Hispanic dinner. At least this is what I hear the Hispanics say in my class. The oven finish pre-heating so I put the chicken in the oven. I go over to the beans and start stirring them then I did the same with the rice.

I walk to the couch and decide to watch t.v while waiting for the food to cook. I look over and see my mom walk in the house. "Hey mom." I greet her giving her a welcoming smile. She smiles warmly back at me "Hey sweetie." She sniffs the air then looks at me surprised "Your cooking?" She starts giggling "I didn't think you would cook, thank you sweetheart." She honestly made my day. "Anytime mom." She smirks at me "Oh really? Then cook tomorrow and everyday after that." My mouth drops "What? Aw!" I pouts and she bust out laughing, soon I join her in laughing.

"I'll take care of the rest it's already starting to get late. Go do your homework, okay?" I nod my head and head to my room. I didn't have homework because I skip the classes but I don't want her knowing that. I'm honestly surprise they don't call her and at the same time I'm grateful. I lay on my bed and let sleep take over my body.

 _Gosh darn I'm back in this black world. "HELLO!" I shout at the top of my lungs hoping I can get an answer. I decide to run full speed ahead, this time I don't care if I run into anything. As a matter of fact, I hope I do run into something. I look down to see the mist again. When I look up I see a boy, I don't know who he is. "Who are you?" I ask him and he steps closer, I tried to step back but I can't move my body. "My name is Acnologia." He answers me. When I take a good look at him, he looks really sad. "Why are you sad? Why can't I move? Am I really dreaming?" I bombarded him with questions. He looks at me seriously. "I can only speak to you while you are dreaming and I can control it as well. I want you to do me a favor." I look at him as to tell him to keep going, I honestly don't mind helping a stranger in my dreams because this is just some weird dream. "I want you to save Lucy Heartfilia." Who?_

 _"You bumped into her this morning."_ _Oh that girl. "She killed herself today." My eyes widen. Why would she kill herself? She looked really happy and nice. "Why do I need to save her?" I ask him. "Because I can only enter your mind." I look at him confused then I ask him "What do you want me to do?" He smiles half-heatedly "I'm going to turn back time to a month before now and I want you to keep her from killing herself." Turn back time!? This is by far the most craziest dream that I ever had. "You only have three chances to save her." So meaning that if I can't save her when time restarts I have other chances to try again and time will go back to that month before each time. Sounds legit to me. "I'll do it." He brightens up a little and hugs me. "Thank you." I feel my fingers move. Looks like I can move again so I just hug him back._

 _There is something that is stuck in my head "Why can't you save her? Why can't you turn back time for her and make sure she doesn't go through whatever she did?" He looks upset again. Darn, I feel bad for asking. "I can only enter a mind of someone who doesn't plan on taking their own life and that is still alive. Your in her class and you seem to have a lot of free time so I thought you would be perfect to help her. Am I wrong to ask you to do this?" Well, I really do have quite a bit of free time. If I help her then I'm defiantly using my time wisely. "You can trust me. I will do my best to save her." He smiles."I won't be in your dreams during the month, the only time I will appear in if you fail." I nod my head._

I woke up. I look around and see that it's day time. Aw man, I slept through dinner. But what a weird dream. I start cracking up then I stop. I really did have a quite depressing dream now that I think about it. Poor girl, why did I give her such a fate in my dream she was such a sweetheart. I better apologize to her even though she won't know why. I giggle thinking about her confuse look. I get up and getting ready to grub on some breakfast since my mom has off on weekends. I walk in the kitchen and I don't see her there. That's weird, I walk to the fridge to get the leftovers from yesterday's dinner. I don't see it in there, did she eat my portion too? No way mom doesn't eat that much. I scratch my head because I am so confuse right now.

I walk to my room and grab from phone. I turn it on then look at it... I dropped my phone and back away from it. "What is going on!? No way!" My hands start shaking. This can't be real! No, I must still be dreaming. I have to be. I pinch myself really hard. "Ow!" It hurt really bad. No! I shouldn't be feeling pain in a dream. I slowly walk to my phone again. I must be seeing things. I look at the date and I start crying. This can't be happening. I can't accept it.

It's June 1st.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter guys**

 **hope you enjoy XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

 **Wednesday, June 1st, 2017**

This isn't real! I think my phone is deceiving me or something. I'm going to call mom. "Hello, sweetie why are you calling me?" she answers with a confused tone. Is it weird that I call her on Saturdays? It shouldn't be because it's Saturday, I refuse to believe it's Wednesday. "Mom, what is today's date?" My voice is trembling and she notice "Honey, are you okay? Your voice sounds a bit shaky. It's June 1st." I feel my chest tighten. Oh man, that Acnologia kid actually turn back time!? That wasn't a dream!? "Mom, I'm fine I just thought it was Saturday and when I realize it's Wednesday I remember that now I'm late to school. Silly me, bye love you." She said that she loves me too and I hung up on her.

I honestly don't care for being late, I have bigger problems. "ACNOLOGIA!" I roared at the top of my lungs. Why am I stressing over this? I am a chill dude. I have to be calm. I took a deep breathe then I calm myself down. Okay, I have to stop that Lucy girl from killing herself. Easier said than done, how am I suppose to do that. I don't even know why she did that. Think Natsu! Maybe she doesn't really have friends and I just need to show her a good time and laugh and all that good stuff. Okay, that's a plan. I rush and got into my uniform and dashed off to school.

I walk in class my teacher giving me the same sigh as always. I look around and I see Lucy. Did I always have a class with her? I never notice before. I walk to my seat and sit down. Her seat is in the front of the room while mine is in the middle. Okay, I just have to greet her and introduce myself with a nice smile then I get friendly and boom, my life can continue on and I can see June 2nd of 2017. I just need to get close with her but not that close because I don't really plan on spending a lot of time with her after June 1st.

I hear the bell ring for the next class and I immediately get up and walk over to Lucy. I tap on her should and extend my hand. "Hey, my name is Natsu." She look confuse so I decide to keep talking "I just been interested in being your friend for a while, didn't really have the courage to ask till now." Yes, I lied. It wasn't till _my_ yesterday that I actually acknowledge her existence. She smiles at me kindly "Thank you for wanting to be my friend. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you Natsu." She shakes my hand. Wow, the way she speaks is so kind. At least now I know that this won't be hard to do and I don't have to put on some smiley mask. "Well Natsu, I must head to my next class. See you." She grabs her backpack, she smiles and waves at me then she heads out the door.

I head off to the roof. I sit down staring at the sky. I wonder if I will feel accomplish saving her. I have to do it in this lifetime because I don't want to restart this month again. I just want my life to move forward. I reach out my hand to the sky, those clouds are mocking me. They are just floating around being fluffy and chilling up there with no worries. I'm starting to get drowsy so I let my body rest.

 _I'm floating in the sky. YES! I'M A CLOUD! I'm floating around the sky. I love this feeling, this is true bliss. I look down and see the ant like people below. I start laughing, maybe someone is envious of me being up here. I see a strike of lightning followed by a loud boom. No... Why is there a storm now!? What is this feeling? My heart feels so hurt and sad. All of a sudden I'm not the cloud anymore, now I'm just myself looking at the cloud. It's grey and it's just being blown by the wind. Wasn't it white and fluffy just a second ago? What happen to my chill cloud, it's now a dark cloud._

I woke up and tears are falling down my cheeks, I wipe them off. Why am I crying? I walk over to the railing, this time no one is leaving the campus. School must still be going on then. I leave the roof and walk down the halls. I ask a student what period are we in and he answers me. I head off to the class that I'm suppose to be in. I see Lucy in the class. It's been so long since I attended this class. I made eye contact with the teacher and she just smiles at me. Wait, that's so weird she shouldn't be smiling at me. I've been skipping this class for so long... Oh... that's right. Time restarted. I technically have been in this class everyday, it's like I never skipped.

Lucy looks at me and smiles, I smile back then take my seat next to hers. "Man I didn't-" I stop myself. I was about to admit that I didn't know we had this class together. I honestly don't know how many classes I have with her. "-think that I would actually come to this class." Boom! Natsu you are a genius and it's the truth too, talk about a cherry on top. "Why is that?" She giggles lightly. Aw she is such a sweetheart. "I honestly don't care much for this school. I just want to make my mom proud. I'm pretty smart so the things we learn are really easy to me. To me, doing work is exerting effort and I prefer to just chill." I answered her honestly and she seems to be thinking about something. "Natsu, you haven't really been missing class that often so did you just start resting on the roof?" What? Was it really just this month that I've been skipping classes? No way! I thought it was much longer than that. "Y-Yea I just started going to the roof-" HOLD UP! WHEN DID I MENTION GOING TO THE ROOF!? "Uh Lucy how did you know that I go to the roof, I never mention that." She looks at me and simply says "Because everyone talks about it. The only ones who don't know where you go are the administrators. Your more famous than you think." She chuckles.

Really? I don't pay attention to my surroundings so I didn't think people payed attention to me. That's weird, I think that there is no point in paying attention to those you don't know. Wow, this is reality slapping me in the face. Not everyone thinks the way I do. I mean that should've been obvious but I guess I really didn't notice. "Are you going to stop being my friend knowing that I'm so laid back?" I'm curious now because this school is all about studying and stuffing our faces in textbooks. Is she going to dislike me because I'm different than most students here? "Of course not, silly." She gives me a reassuring smile. "Why would I do that? I think it's pretty admirable that you act against what this school is so proud of. Even though you shouldn't be skipping very often because then they might tell your mom and you wouldn't want that." I'm admirable? I like the sound of that and if only she knew that I already skipped way more than 'now' and they never called my mom. "Yea, I really wouldn't. Thanks for staying my friend." I give her a goofy smile and she giggles. "Anytime."

Soon the teacher told us to stop talking and we obeyed. Class just became boring again and I was dying inside having to listen to this teacher give the lesson. I really want to talk more with Lucy, she is like a innocent angel. I really wonder why she killed herself, she seems to be so nice. Maybe something happen to her later on this month. Maybe some kids bullied her in the 'future.' If that's the case then I can just stay by her side most of the time and keep her company. Then she won't have a reason to kill herself. But now that I truly think about it... it's crazy looking at Lucy right next to me. It's hard to believe she died in the first place. My mind just can't process it. I unconsciously reach my hand out and touch her. She looks over at me. Crap, why did I do that? I just wave at her and she awkwardly waves back at me then she just giggles quietly before turning back around.

Class is finally over, it felt like a decade. "What's your next class Lucy?" She looks at me confused. Shoot, did we have the next class together? "Natsu, is that a trick question?" I must have a really dumb lost expression because she just stares at me. "School is over Natsu." She states plainly. WOW! Seriously!? No wonder she gave me those looks. It's been so long since I attend my afternoon classes that I forgot. "I was just messing with you." I did a fake laugh to see if she would believe me but of course she didn't. "Sure you were." She chuckles and it's like her laughs were contagious that I found myself laughing along with her. The teacher tells us to start heading home.

The two of us are walking out of campus. "Natsu, did you miss lunch?" I nod my head. I miss lunch pretty often in my past timeline that I got used to it. Now that she mentions it it's like my body got really hungry. "Do you want to stop by a fast food and take a quick bite?" Should I really accept this offer? I mean I never really plan to spend time with her outside of school. I usually like going straight home and just lay on my bed. Though I do enjoy her company. "Sure thing." We went to Chick-Fil-A and grab a quick bite, we decided on eating in the restaurant. She looks happy eating her chicken nuggets and I'm here chewing on my straw like a child. "Natsu, are you still hungry? Your chewing on that straw like if you trying to eat it." She hands me one of her nuggets. I honestly am hungry, so I humbly accept her nugget. "I am actually, thank you." I grab the nugget and ate it.

"What do you even do on the roof?" I didn't expect her to ask me that. Well, the answer isn't an exciting one. "I just lay there and stare at the sky, being envious of the clouds then I take a nap." I could see curiosity all over her face. "Why are you envious of the clouds?" I expected that question. "Because they are chilling in the sky and they are free to float around. I love chilling." I tell her passionately and she genuinely looks intrigued. "I never really thought of it that way. I like the way you think." Man, I should've talk to her before. I'm so happy I got to meet her. "Did you have a nice dream today while taking a nap?" Now that she mentions it, I had that weird dream today. Should I tell her about it? Sure, why not. "Well actually I had a dream about me being a nice fully white cloud and it was as nice and relaxing as I thought. Then suddenly I felt a pain and sadness and I wasn't the cloud anymore. I was looking at the cloud this time and it was Grey., there was thunder and lightning. It made me wonder why my white fluffy cloud turn into that." I honestly told her and she seem to be thinking.

"Maybe you represent the cloud." I look at her questioningly. What does she mean by that. "Like you have a chill personality and things seem to be going smooth for you but one day you will experience a hard time and hard feelings." My eyes widen. That can't be, I never experience something like that. The craziest thing I experience is this whole time restarting thing. "Well, that honestly sounds pretty logical. That would be crazy that I would go through something rough. I can't see that happening." I told her honestly. "Well, I think everyone goes through something rough in their lifetime." She tells me with such a wise tone. This girl is something else with the way she carry's her words. "Does that include you?" I admit I'm very curious. She smiles at me "No, silly." It doesn't seem like she does so I believe that. What if Acnologia sent me back to this day because this is the day she first start having problems which led to her suicide? In that case, my interaction with her must of help her out.

I look at my watch. Dang, it's already getting late! I have to head home. "Lucy, I'm sorry. I have to head home now." I smile at her apologetically. She returns a reassuring smile. "It's fine Natsu. Be safe on your way back." I give her a quick hug and took my leave.

I made it home and I greet my mom. "Hey mom, it smells good. What's cooking?" I walk in my room and threw my backpack in the corner and change into my pajama's then I walk to the kitchen and look over my mom's shoulder's. "I'm making ramen." Yes! I love ramen! "Your dad says he misses you." She informs me. Oh that's right dad is on a business trip. In this timeline, it's only been a week. In my old timeline, he actually was suppose to come two days later. I miss him but I love having this time with mom. "Tell him I miss him too." My mom starts putting the ramen in to bowls then she hands me my bowl. We both sat at the dinner table eating and talking about our day. I told her about Lucy but not about the whole skipping thing of course. She told me about her day at work and this annoying lady there who thinks money can get her anywhere.

Scrub. That's one word to describe that lady. We both finish our ramen and said our goodnight's then I went to my room and laid on my bed. Now that I think about it. Didn't that Acnologia kid say that he won't appear in my dreams unless Lucy kills herself. If that's the case then I won't ever be seeing him again. HA! I'm a have some good shut eye from now on. Speaking of which I'm going to do that now. Sleep take over!

* * *

 **Here's the second chapter, I hope you guys like it. I'm trying to make each chapter interesting because this might become one of my longest story's lol I love you guys. Till next time.**


End file.
